


Getting in the groove

by Deansimpallagrl



Series: Dom Dean takes Charge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Sam, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Eating, Dom Dean, Facials, Flogging, Gags, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: After some traumas they get back to playing again.





	Getting in the groove

Cas screwed up their sex life majorly by breaking Sam’s wall and unleashing Leviathans. Sam stopped wearing his collar as he started his decent into madness. Dean held on to it like Cas’s coat so that one day he could get it back on Sam. So not until Cas was found and took on Sam’s madness did they get back to playing. 

They left Cas in that hospital and took off. Dean couldn’t wait to get Sam alone it felt like ages since they played. They pulled up to the nearest motel and got a room. Dean unpacked the car making sure to bring what he called their play bag inside. 

Sam has nerves because he knows what Dean is thinking already and he needs it so bad after not having this connection for so long. He is so excited and decides to get a shower in before play time because he has a feeling this could take a while.

“Dean I am going to shower.” Sam grabs his toiletry bag and zips into the bathroom before Dean can speak. Dean is fine with that he wanted time to set a few things up anyway. He had time while Sam was gone to work out a few ideas. 

One of them was seeing how long Sam can hold off cumming. He gets all the usual suspects out of the bag. He has a better restraint for holding off Sam’s orgasm that is adjustable. He also picked up a sling but of course that is not possible to hang in a motel, so he will keep it in the car until a chance presents itself.

Once he gets everything laid out he strips down and puts on his own restraint. Just touching all the toys has made him hard and he can’t wait for Sam to be ready.  
Sam remembered to grab the collar and he puts it on in front of the mirror and it makes him tear up. He has felt so lost and alone that having this reminder now of how much he loves Dean is special. He takes a few deep breaths then opens the bathroom door. He only gets a couple steps before seeing Dean naked and hard. He gasps, and his cock jumps just the sight of Dean makes him close to cumming. Dean too is struck by the collar and how stunning Sam looks with it on.

“Sammy, I wanted to tell you I want to do an official collaring ceremony. I know we don’t have anyone to witness this, but I want to say the words committing to this. I will put the collar on you officially and I also have a little padlock so that I control when it comes off and it is a commitment. What do you think?” Dean shifts from one foot to the other watching Sam.

“Dean that is beautiful and I would love that.” He takes off the collar giving it to Dean. He is overcome with emotions and kneels bowing his head to try and stop the tears.  
Dean gets the padlock and then raises Sam’s chin.

“Sammy you are the most important person in the world to me and with this collar I want to say how much I love you and need you. This is a partnership and even though I am the Dom in this relationship we are equals in every other way and I want it to be that way. May I place this on you?” Dean’s eyes are also filling with tears, but his face is filled with confidence and love. Sam is so filled with happiness he can only nod. A tear slips out as he watches Dean put the collar on and padlock it.

“I will always carry the key to this on my key chain, so I can take it off in case of emergency. Thank you for being my partner in everything. I love you.” Dean brings Sam up for a deep kiss. This is all about sealing this commitment and it is slow and full of love. They break off and Sam wipes away his tears.

“I love you so much Dean thank you for being my partner too I know we will always be here for each other through it all.” He kisses Dean’s hand and starts to get on his knees, but Dean stops him. 

“I have something new for you.” Dean grins and pulls out the cock restraint. It is made of a stretchy fabric and has a pouch like opening for the balls separate from the cock part. He slips the main hole over Sam’s long hard cock. When he gets it to the base he gently slips Sam’s balls in the pouch then adjusts it at the top to draw his balls up. Sam is watching this, and it feels so good to be held together this way. It feels like being cradled and a little tight but not painful. His cock twitches at the sight but it doesn’t move much and that feels more comfortable to Sam. He gets back on his knees looking down excited for what comes next.

“Alright cock whore we will be doing things a little differently so listen closely and follow instructions. Don’t say Yes Master every time I give a command. If I ask for a response, then say it. Do well today and I have a special toy for the end.” Sam nods and waits for his instructions. Dean puts the cuffs on with his arms in front. 

“Walk to the bathroom door and stand still.” Dean’s voice is dropping and getting some gravel in it. Sam walks to the door and shivers waiting. Dean goes to the play bag and gets out the ball gag. 

“Open your mouth and don’t move.” Sam opens and feels the rubber ball go in his mouth. He adjusts it to be as comfortable as possible. Dean straps it on behind Sam’s head and walks around to face Sam.

“Now since we haven’t played with this before you have to push out the spit with your tongue because you can’t swallow. It is going to get messy, but I expect you to be good.” Dean backs up a few steps.

“Turn and face the inside of the bathroom and raise your arms above your head resting them on the frame.” Sam turns and reaches up gripping the frame as he anticipates what will happen next. His heart is beating so hard. He starts to turn his head to look at Dean.

“Stop!” Dean’s voice like a whip makes Sam stop.

“No peeking. If you move your head again you will be punished.” Sam nods and returns his focus to the bathroom. The green ugly tiles are mildewed, and it makes Sam feel uncomfortable.

Dean goes to his play bag and gets out his riding crop to get things started. He walks up behind Sam and uses the crop to trace along his scars. He gently taps on his shoulder blades and shoulders. He taps lower until he gets to Sam’s round firm globes. He gives a test smack to Sam’s ass and grins when Sam squeals a little but holds still. His hands grip the frame a little harder and he moans at the sting still burning on his skin. He taps softly again until he gets to the shoulders then he gives three quick half intensity hits. Sam sucks air through his teeth but moans louder. He wasn’t sure about this but so far it is his favorite part. His bound cock is making small jumps but the pre-cum is building up and will be dripping soon. 

“I want you to hold on to that frame and don’t let go. I am going to test your limits with this. Remember you can use the safe taps any time if you need it to end.” Dean watches Sam’s muscles for any showing of anxiety but Sam is looking relaxed. He steps to the side, so he can swing carefully. He taps once softly to indicate where he will strike then hits harder the second time. He goes from one side of Sam’s back to the other top to bottom. Sam grunts with the blows but his fingers never move, and his skin feels like it is burning at each site. He loves the warmth as it is spreading across his skin. He has been pushing out the spit and the coolness on his chin and chest from that is such a contrast to the heat on his back. His cock is so full and in need of release, but he focuses on the feeling of the crop.

“You took that well cock whore. I am thinking you were made to take this pain. You are doing well holding on, but I think we need a little break from this.” Dean steps back and gets a bottle of lotion.

“I am going to put lotion on your skin to help sooth it. Keep holding on.” Sam nods and sighs as the first lotion is applied. It is so cooling it makes him shiver a little. He holds on and waits as Dean finishes rubbing in the lotion.

“Let go and turn around.” Dean’s voice is turning raspy as his need for release is coming through. After Sam turns Dean groans as he takes in the sight of Sam covered in spit. His chin is dripping it down on his chest and the gleaming trails of it go down his belly and some onto his cock. It is also creating its own string of liquid to the floor. Dean feels dizzy just from this sight, but he closes his eyes and breathes for a minute. Sam is grinning with his eyes as he watches Dean try to stop his orgasm. Sam knows what he looks like he was admiring it in the mirror. 

“You look so hot cock whore. I think we might have to skip to another idea. On your knees and close your eyes.” Dean is panting as he watches Sam obey. As soon as Sam closes his eyes Dean starts jerking himself off the lotion making it easy. He is hoping to prolong this a little to make Sam wonder what is happening. He uses the crop to catch some spit and smears it on Sam’s cock caressing it. Sam moans and pushes out his hips in anticipation of more. That gets Dean closer, but he wants to see Sam get to the edge before going over. He gets more spit on the crop and then rubs it on the sensitive underside of Sam’s cock as he moans and shivers his orgasm building. Dean sees the moment Sam’s muscles start to lock up and that makes Dean so close. He undoes his restraint quickly and tosses it off he only gets a few more pumps out then begins to cum hard all over Sam’s face. His grunts as he cums are the only warning Sam gets and he is glad his eyes are closed. He feels the hot strings of cum on his face and that makes him right on the edge of a huge orgasm, but the restraint is doing its job and all he can do is moan. Dean sees he is right on the edge. 

“Keep your eyes closed. Now reach up and clean your face. I expect you to eat as much as you can.” Dean removes the ball gag to allow him to clean. Dean watches as Sam slowly cleans himself moaning with each finger full. As Sam cleans Dean slowly kneels before him and as Sam is distracted he takes off the restraint with one hand and the other holds Sam’s cock. Sam gasps at the touch and stops moving. Dean reaches up and grabs Sam hair jerking his head back as he jacks Sam’s cock. It only takes three tugs and Sam cums hard screaming his muscles are all locked up and he can’t stop shaking. The cum has landed all over Dean’s legs. As Sam is relaxing Dean lets go and stands before Sam. He takes off the cuffs for the next bit.

“Open your eyes and clean me up.” Dean watches Sam open his eyes and his face is so beautiful covered in Dean’s cum. Sam moans and slowly cleans Dean. It is focusing him, so his body can fully relax. Dean is so focused on Sam he doesn’t realize how much the orgasm delay took out of him. He wobbles and holds on to Sam’s head, so he doesn’t fall.

“Ok time to lay down. I was not sure how this would work. I guess we need recovery time. I want you to kneel next to me.” Dean gets to the bed and lays on his back. Sam crawls to the bed and hears a groan. He kneels and as he meets Dean’s eyes he realizes that Dean was reacting to his crawling. 

The fact that he has this kind of power to affect Dean had not occurred to him before. He loves Dean in control but it didn’t click that Dean loves to see Sam this way deep down in his soul. Sam lowers his head and this brain is swimming in this power. He doesn’t want to use it to stop this or change it he wants to use this to make Dean happy. He is watching the floor waiting for the next command.

“You my little cock whore are going to entertain me. I want you to pick out one of the toys next to me and you will use it on yourself. Make me happy.” The last words where almost a whisper. Sam nods and slowly crawls to the other side of the bed making sure that Dean is seeing every movement, every muscle twitch. Deans groans follow him and make his cock start to plump up. He looks at the toys. He doesn’t hesitate to pick up the flogger. It is small and the soft leather whispers across his skin as he drags it over his shoulder. Dean gasps at the sight and grips his half hard cock. Sam puts the handle of the flogger in his mouth and slowly crawls back. The leather swings and slaps back softly against his neck as he moves. He keeps his eyes downcast to make sure Dean knows he is a sub at heart to transmit his need for domination. Dean can’t take his eyes off the way Sam looks as he kneels next to the bed and closes his eyes. He rises on his knees and arches his back as he drags the leather flogger over the skin of his chest and stomach slowly. He lets it drape over his hard cock and down his thighs. Sam moans and gently swings the thong to softly hit against his hard cock. He gasps at the amazing feeling of the leather on his cock. He grabs a nipple and tugs and pulls as his other hand continues to tap the thongs harder against his cock. His mouth is slack and open as he is feeling sensations that are so different and so powerful. He has forgotten Dean for the moment as he is in control of his body. He wraps the thong around his cock letting the leather work like a hand and slide along his hard length. He groans again as he fucks into the leather feeling his skin prickle with lust. He hears panting and is zapped back to where he is and the look on Dean’s face. His face is full of wonder mixed with lust. He can’t believe what he is seeing, and it makes him so fucking hard. Sam is glowing with an inner light of passion. Sam lowers his eyes and takes the flogger from around his cock and fast like lightning brings the flogger down on his stomach hard enough to make a thwacking sound. Sam groans and his skin is warm and tingly. He brings it down harder on his thigh and gasps at the sting, but it makes his cock jump. He brings it down over and over on his thighs stomach and shoulders. He is moaning, and he fucks at air with each hit. A hand closes over his and he gasps while opening his eyes.

“You are so fucking beautiful. Cock whore is not what you are. Submissive is what you are down to your toes. Slave is what I think you should be called. Are you my slave?” Dean’s eyes are demanding his honest thoughts.

“I would be honored to be called that Master.” Dean watches him for a few moments but only sees love and lust in his face. He nods then sits up on the bed. He stands before Sam his hard cock inches from his face. Sam can’t take his eyes off the freckled thick member.

“This cock is going to be buried deep your ass soon Slave. You are going to bend over and use the chair over there to hang on to. I am going to fuck you and flog you. Go.” His last command is threaded with promise for the pounding to come. His eyes are burning into Sam’s body as he rises and goes to bend over the chair. Dean grabs the lube and drizzles it over Sam’s hole. He doesn’t go gently he slides in quick and deep bringing the flogger down on Sam’s back at the same time. Sam cries out and adjusts his grip as he anticipates the pace Dean will set. Dean feels the flutters around his cock, so he is sure Sam is happy. He pulls back out halfway and slams home again bringing the flogger down again to strike. He lands a few more blows while buried deep in Sam. He feels the fluttering of Sam’s walls again and knows this is what Sam wants. He pulls back almost all the way out he strikes Sam a half a dozen times all over before sinking back in all the way. He is panting with need to just fuck Sam and he holds still a few more moments.

“Slave you have been so good I am going to reward you.” Dean pulls out the fleshlight and after pouring lube inside he slides it on to Sam’s hard cock. Sam groans and loves the soft feeling of the device surrounding him. Dean starts a bruising pace fucking hard into Sam while holding the fleshlight. The pace is so brutal that it automatically fucks Sam’s cock into the device. Sam focuses on breathing letting Dean do all the work. They are both panting and gasping rocketing towards a release. It starts with Dean deep inside Sam while fucking Sam with the fleshlight. Sam cums hard as Dean pulls his hair hard bringing his head back for a punishing kiss. The touch of Dean’s lips on Sam’s pulls the orgasm out of him like tugging on a string. Sam’s scream is lost inside Dean’s mouth as he wiggles and convulses. Dean holds him up and thrust one more time and unloads inside Sam’s ass. They both manage to hold each other up long enough to get to the bed and become one panting beast tangled up with long limbs. They both are floating in a warm sea of happiness together. Dean manages to pull a blanket over them as he slips away into dreamland. They are both passed out and dreaming. In Dean’s dream they were making sweet love on a warm foreign beach. Sam is dreaming of Dean chaining him to a wall fucking him. Only one of these dreams will come true. Soon enough they will get the chance to


End file.
